1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a front suspension for a vehicle and, more particularly to a front suspension which serves as a front suspension in the case of formal running, and causes the front portion of the vehicle to lift rather than dive, simultaneously with absorbing impact energy to the front bumper at the time of a front collision, thereby protecting the driver and passengers.
2. Description of Related Art
A suspension for a vehicle is an impact-absorbing system which improves stability of the vehicle and provides an easy ride by absorbing vibration and impact from a road surface during the running by connecting an axle shaft to a car body or frame.
In such a conventional suspension for a vehicle, only its basic function required for suspension is achieved.
Accordingly, since the conventional suspension has no function which can prevent the front portion of the vehicle from diving by inertia of the vehicle when the vehicle collides with some other vehicle and is abruptly stopped in its forward momentum, the vehicle dives under a lower part of the other vehicle, and great loss of life will be caused even in a minor car collision.
Accordingly, vehicles having the above-described suspension are provided with a special impact-absorbing system which is disposed on a front bumper mounted on the front portion of a vehicle to more effectively absorb impact energy by assisting the absorbing function of a bumper.
According to the special impact-absorbing system as described above, an absorbing member made of a flexible material or a spring is disposed on a bumper stay located on a connecting portion of the front bumper and the car body or frame.
In case the special spring or absorbing member is, however, disposed on the bumper stay, although it has an effect to reduce impact energy which is transmitted from the bumper to the car body, it cannot prevent the front portion of the vehicle from diving during a collision. Thus, it has a disadvantage that the vehicle dives beneath a lower part of the vehicle with which it collides.